


Satisfaction

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Day 2, Feeding, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Promptio Week 2017, vampire!Prompto, werewolf!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Day two of Promptio week: Mythical creatures au.Prompto needs to feed.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Late! Day two of Promptio week: Mythical creatures au.

June 27th: exploration/mythical creatures au

"A rest stop! Finally!"

Ignis glanced in the rear view mirror to see Noctis sitting up straight, suddenly awake despite the fact that less than two minutes ago Ignis had seen him drooling into the Regalia's door. The sign for Old Lestallum had been a mile or two back but no doubt Noctis had woken from the faint smell of pit-stop cafe food, greasy and filling.

Next to the Prince, Gladio didn't look away from his book, but Ignis could see his eyebrows raise at the outburst and suggestion of stopping. In shotgun, Prompto was less subtle, twisting to face Ignis and pouting his lips excessively and no doubt pulling puppy dog eyes behind his sunglasses.

With a sigh, Ignis hit the indicator to lead them towards the rest stop. Noctis and Prompto cheered while Gladio snapped his book shut.

While slowing down to the parking lot, Ignis did the math in his head. The last few hunts had been tremendously successful with less items needing to be used than expected and a higher payout than originally promised; little pain for major gain, as Gladio was fond of saying. They had already been doing well on saving, the nights had been more than mild and it had been advantageous to camp out rather than cram into a stuffy hotel room. They could easily afford a large double room, dinner and breakfast while still having enough to fill up the Regalia and purchase any dwindling supplies. 

As soon as the car was parked up, Noctis jumped over the lowered roof and stretched out, cracking his back happily. He heard Ignis tut behind him, but ignored him in favour of nudging Prompto as the blond lent down to touch his toes. Letting out a small yip, Prompto stumbled before regaining his balance and pouting at Noctis.

The Prince looked around the rest stop, people still mulling around and chatting away uncaring. It was still light, he supposed, the sun only just beginning to set. It would have been plenty of time to make it to the next Haven. 

But at the sight of a Kenny Crow Diner, Noctis was happy they had stopped.

Inside the diner, Noctis slumped into a booth without looking at the menu at the front, knowing Ignis would make his decision for him. Shortly, Gladio joined him on the opposite side. Prompto stayed with Ignis at the counter, the two of them flicking through the days photos while waiting for the orders to come through. 

"Full moon in three days." Gladio reminded Noctis, glancing at his charge from over his phone. 

Nodding, Noctis hummed in thought. "We can easily make it back to the hunter outpost near Lestallum, but it's gonna be warm for you. Or we should be able to get to the Chocobo Outpost by then if you want."

Putting his phone down, Gladio shrugged. "Wherever you want." He paused. "If I could choose, Lestallum."

Noctis tilted his head at his Shield in thought. "...it'll be Iris' first change since she moving to Lestallum, won't it?" Gladio nodded and Noctis mimicked the action. "Lestallum it is then."

"Thanks, Noct."

Noctis waved the gratitude away. The Amicitia's siblings came from a line of werewolves that had been protecting the Royal family for as long as they had been on the Throne of Insomnia. Both Noctis and Gladio knew that Iris would be fine changing away from her pack for the first time, but it would set Gladio at ease for his own transformation if he knew she was ok. All wolves were tied to change at the full moon, but only the oldest families were able to change willingly at other times; so Iris had probably changed before now anyway. Gladio especially didn't necessarily need to go to a wolf unit to change under a full moon, being so in control as he was, but civilians preferred it and it made it easier to relax into his change comfortably. 

Noctis broke out of his thoughts when Ignis and Prompto rejoined them, setting down their plates of chicken and fish, bowls of chips and bottles of drink. 

Once they had settled and started eating, Noctis shifted slightly to press his leg to Ignis', who glanced at him but said nothing.

They lingered after dinner, for once having the time to be unrushed and taking full advantage of this. Eventually Noctis' head started to drool and it became hard for him to keep up the conversation. Ignis gently guided him from the table and let Noctis wrap his arms around his waist in order to stabilise himself. He stayed attached to Ignis while walking to the hotel but released him to allow his Advisor to sort the room. 

Prompto nudged him with a sharp elbow.

"KingsKnight tonight?"

"Nah, dude, I'm shattered. I wanna bath and then my bed."

"Loser."

"Whatev-"

"You got a problem?"

Both Noctis and Prompto startled at Gladio's low voice cutting off their conversation and Ignis mid-sentence. Following his frown, Prompto could see the hotel employee staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is he a vamp?"

Prompto winced and Ignis and Noctis exchanged looks. 

"...not exactly." Ignis allowed, but it didn't make the man look any happier.

"I'm not sure my human customers are gonna like sharing a hotel with a vampire..."

Gladio crossed his arms while Ignis pointed out that Prompto was standing in the setting sun and could have already taken one of the room-buyers by now if he wanted.

"You're a fay, right? You didn't have any problems with me rooming and I know you can smell my were on me."

The man looked panicked and motioned wildly. "C'mon, that's not the same. Vamps need to feed all the time!"

"As you can see from his non-bursting-into-flames, he is not your average night walker. You might be more concerned that you just offended a werewolf's mate and a harpy's friend."

"And," Noctis cut in, eyes glowing purple. "Part of the Witch Prince's guard." Noctis allowed the man to pale before rolling his eyes back to their blue colour. "Room, fay, now."

"Y-yes! Yes, Your Highness! Forgive me."

They ended up with two rooms, one on the house and conjoined by a shared bathroom which Noctis immediately commandeered. 

Gladio stripped down to his boxers and watched as Prompto, who had been oddly quiet on the way up, tottered around the room, fiddling with his sunglasses and pacing. 

"You alright, babe?"

"Hm? Yeah." Prompto shrugged. "It just throws me when people can tell I'm not human. It never used to happen."

Gladio climbed onto the bed and settled against the headboard. "The scent blockers they got you to use, right."

Prompto shrugged, avoiding Gladio's gaze. "I just never smelled like anything before and now.... now I know I don't smell good."

Frowning, Gladio motioned for Prompto to come towards him. Dropping his glasses and joining his mate on the bed, Prompto straddled Gladio's hips and settled onto him.

"You always smell good to me." Prompto smiled and rolled his eyes. Gladio took his hand and sniffed at his palm, as if he needed the skin to be that close to check the scents. "Even now, when you smell concerned. And-" Gladio paused, pressed his nose to Prompto's skin and raised an eyebrow at him. "And hungry. You didn't say anything."

Prompto pressed his lips together and looked away. "I'm ok! Really, I can manage till our next hunt."

With a sigh, Gladio sat up and bit more and pushed a hand through his mate's blond hair. "But you don't have to. Sunshine, you know I don't mind you feeding off me."

His response was just a shrug. Gladio waited, patiently still under Prompto. Eventually, Prompto but his lip and caught Gladio's haze. "And you swear it doesn't hurt?"

With a smile, Gladio bought the hand he was still holding down to his already interested groin. "It doesn't hurt, I promise. It feels good, giving it up willingly, you know this."

A pink tongue darted out to lick lips. "Can I?"

"Of course." 

Prompto scrambled to get the needed items from his bag while Gladio repositioned himself with pillows supporting his back. He rolled his eyes while Prompto wet out bandage material, antiseptic wipes, a towel and a bottle of water; no matter how often Gladio told him he didn't need to worry about aftercare, Prompto refused to feed from him unless he allowed him to do this. Obediently, Gladio held out his arm for Prompto to clean before and check before helping his mate out of his jeans. 

Eagerly, Prompto retook his place in Gladio's lap and pulled the werewolf into a deep kiss. Gladio hummed into the kiss and pulled back, feeling Prompto's inhuman strength trying to hold him in place. 

"Hungry?"

Prompto's blue eyes bled red and he nodded. "A bit." He said, voice distorting as his fangs grew. "Please?"

"Anything for you sunshine."

Taking the cleaned arm into his hands, Prompto laid kisses from Gladio's elbow to his wrist, where he then started to nuzzle at. His breathing became laboured as be began to lick at a spot a new inches down from the end of Gladio's hand. Gladio watched with vague interest as Prompto's nails grew and sharpened, his creature side coming out in way he rarely allowed unless in a particularly bad fight or during feeding. 

Finally, the blond bit down on Gladio's arm, white heat making the Shield grunt. Prompto dug his claws into the meat of Gladio's arm muscles at the small twinge Gladio gave at the bite but then moaned happily as Gladio relaxed and the blood started to flow. Mimicking the noise, Gladio let his head fall back as Prompto began to drink, a relaxing curtain falling over him as the vampire hormones worked on his body, letting him be used. Another wash of pleasure filled him as Prompto fed: his wolf delighting in his mate being satisfied.

Prompto swallowed heavily and then pushed his hips into Gladio's lap, grinding his hardness into the mean of Gladio's thighs. A smile grew on Gladio's face as his mate rocked his hips continuously. Prompto had been horrified to find that feeding from a willing partner gave him a sexual rush as well as an adrenaline one. Especially since at first Ignis had insisted that Prompto couldn't feed from Gladio unless they were in the company of himself or Noctis. That plan became awkward fast and Ignis eventually decided that, while he could watch them feed, he could not watch them orgasm while doing it. 

Gladio could feel himself responding, all the blood not being used my Prompto flooding to his cock and hardening under Prompto's writhing from. The blond in his lap was becoming uncoordinated, sucking slower at Gladio's arm but practically rutting against his hips, pressing his sex insistently into Gladio's body. The humping became harder, the bed starting to move minutely where Prompto chased his orgasm, panting into Gladio's wrist now. He had removed his teeth but was messily sealing his mouth around the wound and suckling at the ebbing flow with soft whines. Gladio curled an arm around his lover, pushing him into his hips harder and suddenly the vampire was gasping, shaking against Gladio and digging his retracting claws into his flesh painfully. 

His orgasm faded slowly, hips still twitching as he raised his head after kissing Gladio's arm. His face was smeared with blood and his eyes still red, even though his fangs had been tucked away again.

Wordlessly, he moved from his spot, ignoring his wet boxers in favour of tugging at Gladio's underwear down and swallowing his cock as soon as the fabric was out of the way. Gladio hissed and gripped Prompto's hair tightly with his good hand. Looking down, it didn't take him long to orgasm himself; he was already riding high from the sensations of Prompto feeding and the sight of his mate, dark eyed and taken care of, taking his cock deep and swearing blood over him was too much for him to take. He gasped out Prompto's name as he came, emptying into his mate's throat.

Prompto swallowed it down without complaint, even licking his lips after. Although the vampire looked ready to drop, he somehow rolled to his feet, staggering only a tad, and sat heavily next to a panting Gladio, who watched blearily as Prompto washed the blood from his arm, disinfected the wound and wrapped it gently in gauze. He looked away from Gladio briefly, licking at his mouth and fingers, before wiping the mess off his own skin. 

He watched as Gladio kicked off his boxers and followed suit, stripping down completely and climbing back into the bed with his mate. Gladio wrapped his arms around him tightly and purred into his neck.

Prompto burped.

"'Scuse me."

Gladio laughed into his hair.


End file.
